


【豹冬/铁冬】Day30：Toy

by flymetothemoon16



Series: Kinktober 2016 [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes is (not) a big bucky bear, Gen, Kinktober, Kinktober 2016
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 八岁豹和十岁铁争夺大玩具之战，tag欺诈





	

 

“怎么会有小孩子在这里？”

一个大约十岁左右，棕色头发和眼睛的男孩，穿着一身黑色的童款西装，牵着看上去像是管家的男人的手，在拍卖会开始半小时后才姗姗来迟进入会场，越过众人——各国间谍、军火商、黑帮组织的首脑和他们的代理人们惊异的目光和窃窃私语，旁若无人地走向会场第一排。“这里可不是什么儿童游乐场。”

“这是我儿子托尼——他是个宅。”霍华德·斯塔克回过头来，对男孩挥了挥手，然后对身边的国防部长笑着解释道。“从小就喜欢机械啊、武器啊之类的东西，在我公文包里发现了这场拍卖会的邀请函，就非要我带他来看看。”

“那是因为你还欠我去年、前年和7岁那年的生日礼物。”贾维斯松开手，让男孩坐到他父亲身边，在爬上霍华德膝盖时托尼依然面无表情地指出：“而且这里的东西都无聊透了，都是量产品和互相抄袭的设计，没什么值得一提的。”

“接下来进入竞拍环节的将是一件独一无二的苏制武器，也许小少爷会感兴趣。”会场侍者为男孩递上了一杯果汁，带着得体的微笑说道。托尼毫不感兴趣地挥挥手，自己去拿起了他父亲面前的红酒。

“托尼。”

霍华德换上了严厉一点的音调警告他的儿子。男孩端着酒杯，极不情愿地看了他一眼。

“爸爸，美国小孩不能喝酒吗？他们真可怜。”

不远处——就在会场第二排的沙发中间，传来了另一个童音。托尼·斯塔克扭头看向声音的来源，在一群美女保镖的环绕之下，一个看上去金光闪闪像个中东或者北非土豪的黑人男子怀中，抱着一个比托尼看上去还小两岁的男孩，也正盯着他看。

“怎么会有小孩子在这里？”托尼好奇地问。

黑人男孩的脸一下子拉了下来，他忿忿地扭过头去不看托尼了。

“我不喜欢那个小孩。”等托尼翻了个白眼转过头去之后，特查拉在他父亲的怀里小声说。

“他们不是瓦坎达人，我们没有必要喜欢他们。”乔装打扮的黑豹——与世隔绝的神秘国家瓦坎达之王与守护者，揉了揉他唯一儿子的头说道。“外面的世界很有意思，我们需要观察和学习他们，但作为瓦坎达的继承人，下一任黑豹，你没有必要花太多心思在与我们无关的人身上。”

男孩似懂非懂地点点头。

孩子们的纷争只是个小小的插曲，拍卖会按部就班地进行下去。“下一件拍卖品是来自苏联的——冬日战士。”

拍卖师的声音在人群中激起了一阵小小的喧哗。霍华德环视四周，发现那些和军方以及秘密工作有关系的人或多或少都露出了惊讶的神色。“那是什么？”他问道。

“一个幽灵。”国防部长回答。“你在神盾局应该听说过那个。”他在政府里的朋友声音听上去有点紧张，出汗的指尖神经质地捏着衣角，并且开始找起了手帕。

“噢，我的天，我以为那都是你底下人搞烂了摊子时甩出来的借口——不是我们的错，是冬日战士造成的破坏。一个从来没有被发现过，极少的目击报告全都不可采信的苏联鬼故事，听上去就像我的车库里有一条喷火龙！”

“是啊，这个借口我们的人也经常用。”谁也没想到他会是真的。国防部长找出了他的手绢紧张地擦着额头上的汗，他与霍华德对视一眼，立即交换了某种默契。

一个穿着全身黑色皮衣的男人被带了上来，他身高大约一米八，身材瘦而结实，留着棕色的及肩长发，发丝落下来半遮住面容，一副黑色的面具遮住了下半张脸，能看清的只有一双冰珠似的淡绿色眼睛，放空视线漠然地望着前方。男人的脖子上扣着一个精钢项圈，一条铁链连在上面，被一名全副武装的士兵牵着，而另外四名武装持枪的士兵护送在他左右。他的双手被沉重的束缚具反铐在身后——右手裹在黑色皮衣之下，而左手从肩以下都是闪亮的银色金属，上臂处涂着一颗红星，这就是这件武器身上唯一的LOGO了。

另一些刚才没有意识到冬日战士这个名字代表着什么的人现在开始低声交谈了，这是一场地下武器拍卖会，交易地雷、火箭炮、RPG、液体炸药、云爆弹和各种技术资料图纸——可不是什么低级趣味的色情奴隶交易场所。感觉自身的格调和职业操守受到了侮辱的与会者们开始提出抗议，会场中一下充满了嗡嗡的低语声。

“这是一件产自苏联的人形兵器，有史以来最好的暗杀者，最顺从的超级士兵！”主持人不得已提高了声音，压下会场上的骚动，所有的参与者，包括两个男孩都在他们父亲怀里抬起头来，好奇地望向那个站在拍卖台中央，被四支上膛的枪指着，一动不动的男人。

“冬日战士项目由苏联X部门斥重金开发制造，在为苏联效力期间它曾参与过数十次政变行动和刺杀事件——”又是一阵小小的骚动，“现在它是一件私人委托拍卖物品！相关资料请恕我们无法提供！”

拍卖师喘了口气，“但在负责该项目的将军退休以后，苏联国防部拒绝再继续为其提供昂贵的维护保养和后续开发经费。将军用自己的退休金将其买下，作为私人保镖又使用了一段时间。在将军死后，其遗孀委托我们拍卖这件武器。”

“耗费数亿美元打造，价值胜过等重量百倍的黄金的人形兵器，如今起拍价仅为三千万美元！单次加价最低为十万美元！”

“那是个人。”拍卖师的声音回荡在会场里，特查拉抬起头来望着他的父亲，“我们可以买他吗？爸爸？”

“为什么想要买它呢？”父亲温柔而耐心地看着他的儿子。

“因为……”小豹子转动着眼珠，父亲平日的教导、身为王者的道理和瓦坎达的利益在脑子里过了一遍，男孩一时语塞，竟想不出什么好的理由来，他有点着急，微微提高了声音。“可那是个人啊！他好可怜。”

黑豹失笑，“也许只是看上去像个人而已，拍卖师刚刚说，他是苏联制造的兵器。”

“我想买他。”男孩固执地握着小拳头。作为一个从小被严格教养并且将来要与数名有资格继承的王室成员角逐王位的王子，他知道自己并不是所有要求都能在父亲这里得到满足，尤其是当他说不出一个好理由的时候——那证明这件东西已经超出一个八岁孩子的需求范围了。他沮丧地低下头，过了一会，又抬起头，用希冀的眼神望着父亲：“我可以用我名下的猎场和矿产向您抵押借钱买他吗，爸爸？”

“这么喜欢？”黑豹笑了笑，将号牌递给了特查拉。“用你自己的零花钱来买，不必过问我。你要借多少钱？”

“嗯……一亿，美元？”

“那就是你名下的产业之后二十年内的产出了。”黑豹随意地点了点头，男孩开心地跳起来，扒着沙发靠背撑高了小小的身体，拍卖场上的叫价已经犹犹豫豫地加到了3840万美元。特查拉举高号牌：“四千万美元！”

男孩稚嫩的声音回荡在拍卖场上，似乎所有人都被呛了一下，有短暂的沉默，然后一个阴沉不悦的声音从后排座传来——听上去就不像个好人。“四千五百万。”

“五千万！”特查拉想都没想就再次举起号牌。那个声音沉默了，坏人而且还穷，特查拉在心里默默鄙视了对方一下。

“五千万，一次。”一阵沉默之后，拍卖师清了清嗓子，开始第一次报价，他快速地扭头瞥了一眼依然沉默站立着的冬日战士，似乎很高兴并没有闹出什么乱子。“五千万……”

“六千万。”

另一个童音气定神闲地在会场里响了起来，一块号牌从第一排的座位上举起。是那个男孩——托尼，在举牌的同时，他也没有忘记爬上沙发露出头来，隔着过道远远地回望了特查拉一眼。

他看上去淡定且得意极了。

“六千五百万！”

“七千万。”

交易致命凶器的黑市突然就变成了小孩子的游乐场，男孩们尖叫着争抢纪念品店里最后一只玩具熊——并没有，斯塔克工业的少爷和隐瞒身份的王子都受过极好的教养，他们喊价的声音清脆而克制，富有礼仪——即使在两个孩子已经让各自的保镖将他们抱了起来，开始一边举牌一边用愤怒的眼神隔空互瞪的时候。

而冬日战士的身价很快就越过了八位数，那个阴沉的声音一直没有再响起来。“一亿！”托尼得意地将号牌举过了头顶。

除了向父亲预支的借款之外他自己还有一些零花钱积蓄，特查拉在心里盘算着，还能举牌一到两次，也许这也是对方的心理底线了，也许再叫价一次他就会放弃了……“加十万！”

对方轻蔑地看了他一眼，“加五百万。”

黑豹示意自己的女侍卫将他的儿子放下来，轻轻拍了拍男孩的头。“好了，特查拉。”

“就像我曾经告诉过你的那样，你首先要明白自己想要什么，然后是你能做到什么，最后，是要学会按照自己的原定计划行事，在该放弃的时候放弃——不要试图去赌什么，特查拉，我们的身份不允许。”

男孩一个字都没有听进去，他低着头，握紧拳，用力地吸着鼻子，不让发热的眼眶聚集起泪水。

“一亿零五百一十万美元，一次。一亿零五百一十万美元，两次。”

“一亿零五百一十万美元。你真的要给小孩子买这么贵重的生日礼物吗？”坐在旁边的国防部长还在不停地擦着自己光亮的额头，神色早已从紧张变成了一言难尽的复杂，用一种祈求般的目光望着霍华德。

斯塔克工业的掌门人漫不经心地点了点头，在支票簿上划下一段行云流水般的签名，将它递给贾维斯。“买。”

“你真是个好父亲啊，霍华德，我相信我们以后也会合作得很好的。”

“我们一直合作得很不错。”

霍华德微笑着回答。

“一亿零五百一十万美元，成交！”

“谢谢你！爸爸！”被保镖放下来的托尼扑进霍华德怀里，似乎很想要亲他一下，不过在途中就打住了，他直起身体，拉住父亲的手，“我们现在就去验货吧？”

“好啊。”

他像个普通宠溺孩子的父亲一样任由儿子拉着他的手跑上拍卖台，工作人员恭敬地递给这位亿万富豪一个厚厚的老式苏制文件包，他大致扫了一眼——是真货，设计理念和制作过程都充满了苏联式暴力美学的风格。他手上的这部文件介绍了冬日战士的使用和维护须知，更多的关于这件兵器的起源……

“把他的手解开。”托尼已经站在了冬日战士面前，那个牵着他的士兵用俄语对冬兵说了什么，然后蹲下身来，将项圈锁链的另一端交给男孩，像一位宠物店的好先生温柔地交付他的小猫。这种哄小孩子一样的态度让托尼很不满意。“解开他，你们不是说过这是有史以来最顺从的超级战士吗？”

“斯塔克先生……”工作人员不安地看向霍华德，男人合上了手中红星封面的笔记本。斯波尼克，1957年这玩意折腾可得他们不轻，苏联人选了个很有意思的代码。冬日战士是否真像传说中那样与美国有渊源呢，霍华德思考着，对工作人员随意地挥了挥手。“这是托尼的玩具，听他的。”

看守们解开了冬兵被束缚在身后的双手，托尼后退了一步，然而充满迷恋的目光依然投注在面前的男人身上——冬兵慢慢地垂下双手，沉默地，单膝跪在男孩的面前。

“你的手臂真漂亮。”他伸出手，小心翼翼地，赞叹地抚上金属冰凉的表面，眼睛发光，几乎想要将脸也贴上去。“伸出手。”男孩命令道。

冬兵听话地伸出了那只金属手臂，他的掌心也包裹着一层黑色皮革，银色的修长手指从手套中伸出来。托尼将他花了三天时间在车库里造出来的一辆遥控小飞车模型放到冬兵手心。“捏紧，试试握力。”

金属的拳头攥拢又松开，托尼的旧玩具已经变成了一团废铁。

“哇哦！”男孩终于忍不住兴奋地大叫起来，“这真是……太棒了！”他痴迷地上下打量着他的新玩具，然后又回过头去，用胜利者的眼神朝台下扫了一眼。

冬兵依然用玻璃一样沉默而空茫的眼神注视着前方。

 

“他睡着了。”

确定后座的男孩已经陷入沉睡之后，瓦坎达皇家侍卫队的女队长抬起头来，有些嗔怪地看着她的国王。“他哭累了。今天他哭得可真够伤心的。”

“小孩子总是要错过一次心爱的玩具的。”黑豹微笑着说，将他的侍卫队长兼情人拥入怀中。“我还担心特查拉太早熟以至于错过这一课呢。”

“那可不一定。”女人妩媚地笑了，“男人的话，对第一次想要却又不能到手的东西，可是会惦记一辈子的呢。”


End file.
